What exactly do sleepovers entail?
by JaneRizzoliTurnsMeOn
Summary: My first Rizzoli & Isles fic. Lots of fluffy Jane/Maura goodness. Sleepovers are never exactly innocent, right ladies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sleepovers had become sort of a regular thing for Jane and Maura. On this particular night, the two had gotten together at Maura's house, after a run, to watch a movie. Well actually, it was a documentary that Maura had insisted on, reassuring Jane that it was very informative and entertaining. Clearly, the M.E. had different tastes in entertainment than the detective. Still, Jane really didn't mind. She enjoyed spending time with Maura, and as long as they could watch baseball every once in a while, she would endure some of Maura's "entertaining" documentaries.

When the documentary had ended, Maura looked over to see Jane asleep on the couch. The M.E. pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She thought it had been quite intriguing, and she was sure Jane would feel the same. Apparently, she had been wrong. Jane shifted and yawned softly and Maura noticed the detective's shirt rise up slightly. The change in position had revealed a strip of Jane's defined abdomen, and Maura was surprised at the sigh that escaped her lips. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen the detective's abs before, but Jane had an effect on her that didn't seem to wear off. The M.E. couldn't help but stare, and before she realized what she was doing, she was reaching out to touch the soft expanse of skin before her. Just as her fingers were about to make contact, Jane readjusted her position and opened her eyes sleepily, realizing that her face was inches from Maura's. The M.E. felt a lump form in her throat as she felt Jane's warm breath tickling her lips. Jane swallowed hard and jumped up from the couch.

"S-sorry Maur. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." She said quietly, still trying to collect her composure.

"I'll uh…go get Chinese." Jane said, walking towards the door.

Before the M.E. could argue, Jane had grabbed and her keys and was gone. Maura raised an eyebrow and sat back on the couch, trying to understand what exactly had just happened.

Jane was distracted as she drove to get their dinner. She felt stupid for letting her attraction to Maura get the best of her. Her thoughts were going back to how it had felt to be so close to the M.E., face to face. She slammed on brakes as she realized she had almost run a red light. She looked around briefly and realized that rain was plummeting down, making the lights appear to blend all together. She exhaled heavily and tried her best to focus and keep her mind on driving.

Jane parked in Maura's driveway, barely able to see the large house because of the heavy rain. Her thoughts had drifted to a pleasant daydream about her and Maura, and she jogged to the M.E.'s doorstep, Chinese food in hand, too distracted to grab her umbrella until it was too late. She turned the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. The detective stepped in and felt her breath catch at the sight of Maura. She was lying on the couch, wearing a tank-top-and-shorts pajama set with a blanket draped carelessly over her. Her smooth, muscular legs were stretched out across the couch and, for a brief moment, the detective wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around her.

"Jane! You are soaking wet."

The detective blushed profusely before she realized what Maura was talking about. She glanced down and realized that she was completely drenched from the rain.

The M.E. swallowed hard as she got a closer look at the woman in front of her. Jane was completely soaked from head to toe. The rain had gone right through her thin light blue tank top and sports bra, clinging to her torso, and showing more of the detective than Maura had ever truly seen. Her hair was hanging in loose curls around her face, and she was apparently blushing, though Maura wasn't sure why. A tiny water droplet trickled down the detective's face and caught on her lips, glistening in the warm light of the M.E.'s living room. Jane licked her lips, and Maura suddenly realized that the detective wasn't the only one who was soaking wet. She blushed and pulled her eyes away from Jane, looking down to see that her welcome mat was drenched also. She sighed lightly and took the Chinese take-out from Jane's hands, placing it on the counter and rushing out of the room. She was back in a few moments with a fluffy towel, which she handed to the detective, casting her a curious look.

"You didn't have an umbrella, Jane?"

The detective shrugged.

"I was…a little distracted. I forgot. It's okay, I'll dry off."

"Jane, you need to change out of those clothes. You can wear some of mine."

The detective snorted and looked at Maura doubtfully.

"You think I'm gonna wear some of that prissy Victoria's Secret stuff?"

Maura giggled and shook her head.

"Jane, I don't sleep in my lingerie. I have plenty of comfortable pajamas. I'll be right back."

The detective was still lost in the fact that Maura had just admitted that she owned lingerie, when the M.E. came back into the room.

"Here you go, Jane. You can change in the guest bathroom."

Jane went to change her clothes and Maura set out the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meal had been somewhat quieter than normal, both women lost in thought. After dinner, the two women had said goodnight and gone to bed. Jane was in the M.E.'s guest bedroom, sleeping lightly. She had to admit, Maura's fancy pajamas were insanely comfortable. She had fallen asleep quickly, but just rested only on the brink of true sleep. The detective had never learned how to really sleep soundly again, after her experience with Charles Hoyt. She was startled awake by a muffled noise that sounded like a cry for help, and was apparently coming from the direction of Maura's room. Jane quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her gun, hurrying to the M.E.'s bedroom.

Jane pushed open the door and surveyed the area, seeing nothing but Maura, curled up in the center of her bed, with a pained expression on her face. She was clearly having a nightmare. Jane dropped her arms and placed the gun on Maura's bedside table, running a hand through her hair and looking around the room. She felt her breathing relax again and looked at Maura. She was lying in bed, literally in the fetal position, her brow furrowed and her mouth slightly open, whimpering quietly. Jane sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged the M.E. lightly.

"Maura? Maura, sweetie, wake up. Wake up, you're having a bad dream."

The M.E. flinched and opened her eyes, looking up at Jane with a mix of confusion and fright on her face. Finally, she realized that she had been having a nightmare, and sat up slowly.

"Jane, what is it? Is something the matter?"

"I heard you making noises in here so I came to make sure everything was okay. You all right?"

The M.E. rolled her shoulders and looked down at her hands.

"I've just been having nightmares recently. I thought that spending the evening with you would surely help to relieve some of my anxiety, but I shouldn't have assumed. Clearly, I still have unresolved issues from my encounter with my…with…Patrick Doyle."

Jane sighed and looked empathetically at the M.E.

"I know, nightmares suck." She patted Maura's hand lightly. "You're safe now, though. Besides, I'm here and I've got my gun. I'll stay up all night guarding your door if you want me to."

The M.E. shook her head and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"No, that's all right Jane. I'll…I'll be okay."

The detective eyed Maura questioningly for a moment before getting up to head back to the guest bedroom. Just as she reached the doorway, she heard the M.E. speak.

"Jane?"

Maura's voice was so soft that for a second, Jane wasn't sure if she had actually heard anything at all. Jane felt her tough composure falter for just a moment. She remembered what Maura had told her a while back, about how she never asked for much because she didn't know how. The detective looked at Maura, noticing that she was still sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, her back to the doorway. She walked over to Maura and sat on the bed again, resting her hand lightly on the small of the M.E.'s back. She watched as Maura fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands.

"You want me to stay?"

Maura nodded softly, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. Jane slid closer and wrapped her arms lightly around the other woman, rubbing her back lightly. The M.E. relaxed and exhaled the breath that she had been holding practically since she woke up from her nightmare. Jane carefully laid Maura down on her side, then scooted in close beside her. She draped her arm over Maura's waist and traced her fingers lightly up and down the M.E.'s back.

"Thank you." Maura whispered, barely audible.

"No problem. You're safe now. Get some rest, Maura."

Maura exhaled deeply and nestled herself in Jane's protective embrace, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Maura woke up feeling well rested and surprisingly relaxed. She glanced to her side and saw Jane lying there, her arm still wrapped around Maura's waist. The M.E. felt slightly embarrassed for asking Jane to stay with her. Rationally, Maura had not been in any danger, she only felt afraid because of her nightmare. Asking Jane to stay was purely for comfort. It wasn't as if she was truly in harm's way and needed protection. Maura slowly worked her way out of the detective's embrace, taking extra care not to wake her. She gingerly slid off of the bed and walked quietly to the guest bathroom, so she could take a shower without waking Jane.

Jane woke up an hour or so later, propping herself up on her elbow and seeing that Maura was no longer there. She was surprised that she hadn't woken up when the M.E. left the bed. Apparently, she had slept more soundly than she normally did. The detective got up and plodded out of the bedroom and down the hallway, rubbing her eyes and stretching her back. She reached the kitchen and saw Maura leaning back against the counter, staring into her cup of coffee. Jane was caught off guard by the M.E.'s appearance. She was used to seeing Maura in her expensive, somewhat overly-formal attire, and although she looked lovely when she was dressed up, it was nice seeing the M.E. stripped down to her natural self. Maura was in a velvety bathrobe, which Jane figured probably costed more than her own best dress outfit. She had on no makeup, and her hair was still damp from the shower, stray waves hanging loosely around her face. Her freckles were much more noticeable without any makeup on, and Jane couldn't help but smile as she admired the M.E.'s natural beauty.

"Morning." Jane said, walking over to her.

Maura flinched at Jane's voice.

"Oh dear, I had planned to complete my morning routine before you woke up but apparently I became distracted. Forgive me for not looking my best."

"Maura, you look-" Jane swallowed the word as it came up. _Perfect. _She patted the M.E.'s arm softly. "You look fine."

"You look quite well yourself, Jane. Those pajamas suit you nicely."

The detective rubbed the back of her neck, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks…How did you sleep?"

"I slept quite well. Thank you, Jane, for…you know, staying with me. It was silly of me to ask but-"

"Don't mention it. And it wasn't silly." She said quietly. "I actually-" Jane stopped as she realized she was about to say she enjoyed it.

_Tell Maura that you enjoyed sleeping in her bed, while she was lying there, scared to death? Tell her that you enjoyed comforting her and holding her all night? Tell her that you slept better in her bed than you have in at least a year? That wouldn't be awkward at ALL._

The detective cleared her throat and walked to the coffee pot. "I actually…want some coffee, if you don't mind."

"Sure, help yourself." Maura said, walking to the living room and settling onto the couch. She was very thankful that it was a Sunday, and she could be somewhat relaxed.

Jane fixed her coffee and joined Maura on the couch, scooting close to her and resting a hand on her leg.

"So, you feel like going to get a bite to eat for brunch?" Jane offered. "We could go to the diner, or I could just go get something for us, if you want."

Maura jumped slightly at the skin to skin contact, and realized that she wished Jane's arms were wrapped around her once again.

Seeing Maura flinch, Jane realized she might have over-stayed her welcome.

"Uh, sorry… After last night you probably just want to have some relaxation time. You should do some yoga or paint your nails or whatever it is you do to relax."

The M.E. forced a small smile and nodded. She didn't want Jane to leave. She was longing for that close intimate place in Jane's arms, but she was fairly certain that asking for it would be inappropriate. Instead she curled her legs up underneath her and wrapped her arms lightly around herself.

"Yes, I agree. A day of relaxation is certainly in order. I feel unbalanced. I think I should meditate for a while. You're welcome to stay, of course. I suppose you could join me in meditation, if you'd like."

Jane smirked at Maura, but stood up shaking her head.

"That's okay. I've really got to get home and feed Jo and take her for a walk. You have fun with your Tai Chi stuff."

"Jane, Tai Chi is a form of Chinese martial arts that specializes in self defense and also is known for its health benefits. I'm just doing a simple meditation practice that-"

"Okay, enough Maur. I get it." Jane said, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Maura nodded, not satisfied that she was unable to finish explaining the technique of meditation, which she was sure could benefit Jane in her times of stress and irritability.

She watched the detective walk out of her door and sighed quietly, tightening her arms around herself and trying to remember exactly what it felt like lying in bed with Jane the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The women were both ceaselessly busy the next week, and had barely had the time to breathe. Saturday night, when they were finally both free from work, Jane had invited Maura over to her apartment to enjoy some take-out and wine and watch a movie (a _real_ movie, Jane had emphasized). The women didn't usually hang out together two weekends in a row, but Jane had offered and Maura wasn't one to turn down an invitation.

After the movie, Jane had walked to her bedroom, practically dragging Maura, insisting that she was not letting her sleep alone. She didn't want her to have nightmares, and if Jane was completely honest with herself, she felt more comfortable with the M.E. lying next to her. Maura had long since fallen asleep but Jane had a hard time falling asleep, still feeling as if she should be awake to protect Maura. Even though the detective knew that there was no actual danger towards Maura, she still felt somewhat on edge.

Jane sat up slightly and watched the M.E. carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort. Maura was sound asleep. She inhaled and rolled over onto her side, facing Jane. The detective studied her soft features and smirked. She had to admit, the woman was pretty adorable when she was sleeping, especially since she wasn't spouting Googlespeak. After a moment of hesitation, Jane allowed her hand to rest softly on the curve of the M.E.'s waist.

Maura groaned and scooted closer to Jane and the detective felt herself freeze up. At first she thought that Maura was waking up, but she quickly realized that she was dreaming instead. _Crap, another nightmare._ Jane was about to wake Maura when the M.E. stretched and arched her back ever so slightly as a small moan escaped her lips. Jane immediately blushed. The detective bit her lip and swallowed hard as Maura sighed softly. _Oh God…Is she…Woah, I've definitely never seen Maura make that face…Wait, why am I not waking her up? Any normal friend would wake her up!_

Jane was getting fidgety because Maura's breathy sighs were creating a growing tension between her legs. Although she was terrified to admit it out loud, she had known for quite some time that she was attracted to the M.E., but she thought she usually did a pretty good job of hiding it. This however, was an entirely different situation. Jane watched intently as Maura arched her back again.

"Mmm, yes."

The detective couldn't help the warm rush that shot through her body when she heard Maura moan. She knew she had to leave, quickly, or she would have a big problem. Jane grabbed her gun off of the nightstand, got out of bed and hurried to the living room, hoping she could find something on television that could get her mind off of Maura.

Several hours had passed and Jane had finally fallen asleep on the couch. Maura stirred awake and looked around, seeing that the detective was no longer in bed with her. The M.E. felt a pang of worry, then she realized that she had been having quite an erotic dream. A blush crept across her cheeks. She hoped to God that she hadn't done anything to give it away. Maura got up and tiptoed to the living room. She smiled slightly as she saw Jane sprawled out on the couch. She certainly didn't look very comfortable. Most of her limbs were hanging off of the couch and her neck was twisted slightly, with her head propped against the armrest.

The M.E. glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 3:30am. It was still far too early to leave Jane crumpled up on the couch. She knew if she left her there, the detective would be very sore and very cranky when she woke up.

Maura sat down on the edge of the couch near Jane's feet and shook her leg softly making the detective shoot up quickly, reaching for her gun.

"Relax Jane, it's just me," Maura said, smiling.

Jane blushed as she remembered Maura's dreaming, and she quickly sat up and rubbed her face with her hands, keeping her flushed skin hidden from the M.E.

"I'm sorry Jane, but you looked awfully uncomfortable on this couch. I had to wake you, or you would have been sore for the rest of the day."

"It's fine Maura, thanks."

The detective rolled her shoulders and moved her head from side to side, trying to get the kink out of her neck.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Maura asked, pointing to Jane's neck. "I know how to apply pressure in just the right way to release a great deal of tension."

Jane felt her heart rate quicken at Maura's words, still recalling the breathy sighs from a few hours ago. Jane could feel her palms getting sweaty as she thought of the kind of tension she wished Maura would release. Getting a massage from the M.E. would do nothing to ease the kind of tension Jane was feeling. Still, she knew if she tried to say no, Maura would insist anyway.

"Sure, yeah. That'd be great."

The detective sat up straighter and turned her back to Maura. The M.E. smoothed Jane's tangled heap of hair and twirled it slightly, gathering it into a makeshift ponytail, and sweeping it to the side. She pressed her fingertips against the tense muscles of Jane's neck, and began to work them with just the right amount of pressure.

Maura's confident touch on her bare neck was enough to bring back the sensation between the detective's legs. Jane swallowed hard and exhaled deeply, loosening up in the M.E.'s capable hands. Being this close in proximity to Maura was very dangerous. If Maura's hands felt this good on her neck, Jane could only imagine what it would be like to feel them in other places. She allowed her mind to wander back to earlier, still remembering the tantalizing sound of Maura's moans. Just the memory was enough to make Jane almost moan herself.

Maura's voice shook Jane back to the present, and she realized that the M.E. had been talking to her the whole time.

"Ah, Jane?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, why did you come to the couch? Was I…disturbing you?"

Jane smirked. She had definitely not been disturbed. It had almost been a full minute of silence before Jane realized that she still hadn't answered. She turned to face Maura and saw that the M.E. was looking nervously at her hands.

"What? Oh, uh no…no, I was…well…that was some dream, Maur. Definitely not a nightmare. Whoever it was must have been a regular Casanova."

The M.E. bit her lip nervously and sighed.

"I was dreaming about you, Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Although she was aware that her mouth was gaping open, Jane couldn't do anything but stare. She tried to speak several times, but failed, realizing that her throat was dry. Jane shifted and forced herself to swallow and take a deep breath, looking up at the M.E.'s innocent smile. All of a sudden she felt very shy.

"You were…dreaming about…_me_, Maura?" she asked quietly.

The M.E. nodded.

Jane smiled nervously, looking down at the floor. As much as the detective tried to keep up her tough exterior, she was terrified. She now knew for sure that the M.E. had been feeling the same way she had, which meant that logically, there wasn't really any reason to hold back. Still, Jane was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the sound of her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I know I've made you uncomfortable. I should just leave."

"No Maura, don't- I mean, you just uh…caught me off guard. You can just uh, go back to bed and I'll just stay here."

"Jane, you are not going to sleep the rest of the night on this couch. It would be unbearable, and you would be in pain when you woke up. Really, I'll just go."

"Maura-"

"No Jane, I should."

Maura got up off of the couch and headed for the door.

Jane rushed to the door and grabbed Maura's hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Maura, I said stay."

The detective pulled the M.E. to the couch and they both sat down again.

"Really, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Well, maybe you did a little, but not exactly…in a bad way." Jane said quietly, her voice cracking. She internally kicked herself for sounding like such a teenager.

Maura slid closer and the detective looked up to see the M.E.'s face only a few inches from her own. She felt a lump rising in her throat and found it hard to swallow. Suddenly her mouth was dry and her hands were shaky, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Maura's lips. She felt like a bumbling kid in a first game of spin the bottle.

"Jane?" the M.E. questioned, seeing the hesitance and fear etched on the detective's features.

"Sorry Maur, I just…Well, honestly I…I'm a little…" Jane blushed and looked down awkwardly at her feet.

"Nervous?"

Jane sighed and nodded.

"No need to be nervous, Jane." Maura said, lightly lifting Jane's chin so they were facing again. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me, after all."

"Just you? Maura, you have no idea what kind of effect you have, do you?"

Before either one of them could say anything else, Maura leaned in and captured the detective's lips with her own. They both exhaled into the kiss with relief, and Jane uttered a small sound of protest when Maura pulled away. Jane found herself incredibly awkward, and couldn't think of the right thing to say or do. She just continued to stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. Maura leaned in and brushed her nose lightly against Jane's. The detective could feel Maura's breath on her lips and inhaled with a tremble.

Maura pulled back and looked cautiously at Jane, cocking her head to one side.

"Oh Jane…" She said quietly, her voice full of remorse. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…That was stupid of me, wasn't it?"

Before the M.E. could question any further, Jane pressed her lips to Maura's. She ran her tongue tentatively along the M.E.'s lips and couldn't resist a smile when the other woman welcomed the deepening kiss. Jane leaned further into the kiss until she was lying on top of Maura. They continued for quite sometime until Jane finally had to stop for breath. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Maura's. The only sound in the room was the breathing of both women, heavy and erratic.

"Wow." Jane said quietly, swallowing hard. "That was…"

"Exquisite." Maura said, with equal amazement in her voice.

"Definitely."

Maura smiled and pressed one of Jane's hands to her lips, kissing it lightly.

"Maura…what exactly are we doing?"

The M.E. felt her heart sink a little, realizing that their friendship would never really be the same as it had been before.

"Well, I kissed you, and you kissed me back."

"I know that, Maura. I mean, uh…well, why did you kiss me?"

"You were exhibiting obvious signs of arousal and desire coupled with-" The M.E. stopped as Jane glared at her, realizing that answering with Googlespeak was probably not the best choice. "Jane, I kissed you because…it felt like what I should do. I'm not sure why. I didn't exactly think about all of the pros and cons before I did it. I rarely ever act spontaneously. I'm not sure what got into me. I probably should have thought about-"

Jane quieted Maura by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Maura."

The detective ran her fingertip lightly over the M.E.'s lip, watching the woman shiver at her touch. The two stayed in that position for quite some time until Jane finally sat back, allowing Maura to sit up as well.

"If I ask you something, you'll answer with the truth, right?" Jane asked quietly.

"Of course, Jane. I cannot lie, you know that. I immediately go-"

"Vaso-blah blah blah. Yeah I know. So um…" Jane swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. She was really getting annoyed with the fact that she felt like she was about thirteen years old. She sighed heavily and turned slightly to face Maura.

"Is that the only time you've ever dreamed about me?"

Maura shook her head.

"Jane, I dream of you often."

"Good…it isn't just me, then."

Maura looked questioningly at the detective who was chewing nervously on her thumb.

"I…I uh, dream about you too. Not necessarily always world-rocking, earth-shaking dreams like the one you were having, but still."

The M.E. blushed and laughed softly. Jane tucked a loose strand of hair behind Maura's ear and rested her fingertips lightly against the M.E.'s cheek.

"So, what exactly does all of this mean, Jane?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean. Whatever you want to do, I'll do. You're always going to be my best friend, Maur."

The M.E. smiled softly and bit her lip, running her fingertips along the detective's neck. The two women leaned in and kissed softly, feeling like an immense weight had finally been lifted from their shoulders.

**That's all, folks. Please review and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**


End file.
